staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Maja 2004
100px 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:14 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2200; serial prod.USA 08:50 Słoń Beniamin; - Dom żyrafy; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:15 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:50 Dzieło arcydzieło; magazyn dla dzieci 10:05 Cedric; - Kapryśna Kamila; serial anim.prod.francuskiej 10:20 Nash Bridges; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 11:05 Moja ulubiona małpa; (My Favourite Monkey); 2001 film dokumentalny prod. nowozelandzkiej; reż: Thomas Balmes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 To trzeba wiedzieć; magazyn 12:25 Po pierwsze pomysł; magazyn 12:50 Leksykon kinomana; Chłopcy; 1972 komediodramat prod. polskiej (86'); reż: Ryszard Ber; wyk: Kazimierz Opaliński, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Wacław Kowalski 14:15 Lasy i Ludzie; magazyn 14:35 Przed Opolem 14:40 Historia filozofii po góralsku według ks. Józefa Tischnera; Sokrates, czyli Jędrek Kudasik 14:55 Poradnik europejski 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Czirliderki; cz. VI; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:40 Kuchnia z Okrasą; - Rzodkiew z kalarepą; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Raj; magazyn 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2200; serial prod.USA 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Poradnik europejski 17:35 Plebania; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 18:05 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:40 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Przygody Rozbójnika Rumcajsa; serial animowany prod. czechosłowackiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 W samo południe; (High Noon); 1952 western prod. USA (85') zgodą rodziców; reż: Fred Zinnemann; wyk: Gary Cooper, Thomas Mitchell, Lloyd Bridges, Katy Jurado 21:50 Męska rzecz...; Bal w operze cz. 1; (Opernball); 1998 thriller prod. niemieckiej (91'); reż: Urs Egger; wyk: Heiner Lauterbach, Franka Potente, Gudrun Landgrebe, Andreas Lust 23:30 Monitor Wiadomości 23:45 Biznes - perspektywy 23:50 Czas na...kontrowersyjny dokument; Seks w chłodnym klimacie; (Sex In a Cold Climate); 1997 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej dla dorosłych 00:45 Prawo i bezprawie; (Law and Order); 1999 serial kryminalny prod. USA dla dorosłych; wyk: Chris Meloni, Mariska Hargitay, Dann Florek, Richard Belzer i inni 01:25 Pierwszy romans; (First Affair); 1983 dramat obyczajowy prod. USA (92') dla dorosłych; reż: Gus Trikonis; wyk: Melissa Sue Anderson, Loretta Swit, Joel Higgins 03:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 07:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom; Janka; odc. 14 - Gdzie dwóch Świętych Mikołajów; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom; Film pod strasznym tytułem; odc. 4; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Sam jak palec; serial animowany prod. polskiej 08:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 23 - Męska decyzja; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:30 Rzymski butik; odc. 6 - Francesca; (Comesse); 1999 serial obyczajowy prod. włoskiej 12:15 Reporterzy Arte; Inwazja bobrów; 2001 cykl dokumentalny prod. niemiecko-francuskiej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 509 - Oświadczyny; telenowela TVP 13:40 Siedem życzeń; odc. 5 - Magiczny pierścień; serial TVP 14:40 Blisko, coraz bliżej; odc. 7 - Ojcowski dom. Rok 1919; 1982 serial prod. TVP; reż: Zbigniew Chmielewski 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 595 - Jak sobie pościelisz, tak się wyśpisz; telenowela TVP 16:55 Spotkanie z Balladą - Wizyta w Kopydłowie; - Karczma; program rozrywkowy 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:54 Pogoda 19:05 Świat obok nas; Ja tu jeszcze wrócę - Arnold Schwarzenegger; (Arnold Schwarzenegger - Biography); 2003 film dokumentalny prod. USA 19:55 Zobacz to...; program kulturalny 20:10 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 21:05 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Magdalena Zawadzka; talk show (stereo) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 23:05 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 23:40 Morderstwo na cienistym wzgórzu; (Murder on Shadow Mountain); 1999 dramat prod. USA (87') nadzorem rodziców; reż: Dick Lowry; wyk: Michele Lee, Peter Coyote, Rex Linn, Josh Keaton 01:10 Zakończenie programu 100px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV market – program reklamowy 7.00 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 7.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (47) – serial komediowy 8.00 Largo (10) – serial sensacyjny 8.55 Bar – reality show 9.25 Przybysz (3) – serial SF 10.20 Bar – reality show 11.20 Benny Hill – serial komediowy 11.30 Samo życie (361) – serial obyczajowy 12.10 Serca na rozdrożu (111) – serial obyczajowy 13.05 TV market – program reklamowy 13.20 Czułość i kłamstwa (139) – serial obyczajowy 13.50 Pokémon – serial animowany 14.15 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (48) – serial komediowy 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (165): Kosztowny drobiazg – serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.30 Szpital na perypetiach (10) – serial komediowy 17.00 MacGyver (123): Zwykły interes – serial sensacyjny 18.00 Bar – reality show 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.15 Muzyczna winda – program rozrywkowy 20.00 Bar – reality show 20.55 Świat według Kiepskich (163): Humor telewizyjny – serial komediowy 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.35 Nieustraszeni – reality show 22.35 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 22.55 Biznes informacje 23.20 Z archiwum X (86) – serial sensacyjny 0.20 Chwila zabawy – film erotyczny, USA 1996 2.10 Aquaz Music Zone – magazyn muzyczny 100px 6.15 Telesklep 6.55 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 7.15 Biały welon (111) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 8.05 Akademia policyjna (5) – serial komediowy, USA 1997 9.00 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.00 Szybka forsa – teleturniej 11.00 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 11.50 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (289) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.20 Renegat (67) – serial sensacyjny, USA 14.10 Zaklęte serce (53) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15.00 Akademia policyjna (6) – serial komediowy, USA 1997 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Biały welon (112) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.05 Najsłabsze ogniwo – teleturniej 18.00 Rozmowy w toku – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (290) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Superkino: Stan zagrożenia – thriller polityczny, USA 23.30 Ostry poker w małym Tokio – film sensacyjny, USA 1991 1.00 Usterka – serial dokumentalny 1.30 Nic straconego – powtórki programów 100px 6.30 Transmisja mszy świętej 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności 8.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Ginące światy (3) 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.40 Marzenia do spełnienia (27) – telenowela, Polska 2001 10.05 Saga rodów (3) 10.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Jazz nad Odrą 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Filmówka (1) 12.55 Nasza generacja (1) 13.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 13.50 Agrobiznes 14.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Przygrywka (1): Nieszczęścia chodzą parami – serial młodzieżowy, Polska 1982 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Gramy dla was – magazyn muzyczny 16.00 Trójka tam była – reportaż 16.15 Aktualności 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Komeda Jazz Festiwal (3) 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Wizytówki – reklama 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Magazyn kulturalny 19.15 Gliwice europejskie – program publicystyczny 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Ludzie i sprawy – magazyn reporterów 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 Przeżyć cios (10) 0.00 Ekstradycja (6) – serial sensacyjny, Polska 1995 100px 6.10 Sztukateria 6.35 Strefa P 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 7.45 TV Market 8.00 Eek! The Cat - anim. 8.30 Reporter 9.00 Daję słowo 9.45 Z życia wzięte - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Słodka trucizna (24) - telenowela 11.00 Cud miłości (154) - telenowela, Peru 12.00 TV Market 12.15 Rodzina, ach rodzina (7) - serial obyczajowy 13.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.00 Kronika nie z tej Ziemi - serial fantastyczny 15.00 Klub przyjaciół Stasia i Nel 15.30 Słodka trucizna (25) - telenowela 16.30 Cud miłości (155) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Jak dwie krople czekolady (48) - serial komediowy 18.00 Miłość czy kochanie (3) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (124) - serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 20.00 Misja w czasie (65) - serial fantastyczny 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Arena marzeń PEPSI & TV4 - program interaktywny 21.40 Profesor Max Blackford (12) - serial komediowy 22.40 Co mówią gwiazdy 23.40 Śmierć w gigabajtach - film akcji, USA 1999 1.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.10 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 2.35 Strefa P - magazyn 3.00 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 6.50 Telesklep 7.20 Między nami facetami (4) - serial komediowy, USA 7.50 Mała księżniczka (151) - telenowela, Meksyk 8.40 Przyjaciółki I rywalki (10) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.35 Miłość I nienawiść (45) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Legendy kung-fu (44) - serial przygodowy, USA 11.20 Mała księżniczka (152) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.25 Telesklep 14.25 Przyjaciółki i rywalki (11) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.20 Miłość i nienawiść (46) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.10 Rebelianci (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Mission Impossible (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Niebo nad Louislaną - film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Adam Arkin, wyk. Juliette Lewis, Kelsey Keel, Shirley Knight, Amelia Cambell, Chris Owens 22.10 Stalowy świt - film science fiction, USA 1987, reż. Lance Hool, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Lisa Niemi, Anthony Zerbe, Christopher Neame, Brion James 0.15 Red Light - program erotyczny na żywo 1.15 Cela nr 1.45 Koniec programu 100px 06:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 576 - Nikt nie jest bez skazy; telenowela TVP stereo 08:50 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Kasztaniaki; Skąd się biorą motyle?; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:05 Drzwi do lasu; magazyn przyrodniczy dla dzieci 09:30 Panna z mokrą głową; odc. 4 - Na przekór losowi; 1994 serial TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska,Anna Nehrebecka,Marek Kondrat 10:00 Dom Polski; - Siedziba magnacka; reportaż 10:30 Prawdziwy koniec wielkiej wojny; odc. 14 - Byliśmy, jesteśmy, będziemy; film dokumentalny Marcina Bradke 10:55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 11:40 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Polska w poszukiwaniu utraconego raju; film dokumentalny prod. polsko-francuskiej 13:10 Sukces; odc. 33; serial TVP 13:35 Sukces; odc. 34; serial TVP 14:00 Szansa na sukces; Raz na ludowo - koncert laureatów cz. 1; stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bar Atlantic; odc. 4 - Wiatr; 1996 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Joanna Trzepiecińska, Piotr Machalica, Marta Lipińska 15:35 Rodzina potęgą jest - reportaż 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 576 - Nikt nie jest bez skazy; telenowela TVP stereo 16:25 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Krzysztof Majchrzak 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Panna z mokrą głową; odc. 4 - Na przekór losowi; 1994 serial TVP; reż: Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk: Paulina Tworzyańska,Anna Nehrebecka,Marek Kondrat 18:00 Szansa na sukces; Raz na ludowo - koncert laureatów cz. 1; stereo 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Kłopoty z Gackiem; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 576 - Nikt nie jest bez skazy; telenowela TVP stereo 20:35 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 20:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 21:10 Sukces; odc. 33; serial TVP 21:35 Sukces; odc. 34; serial TVP 22:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Krzysztof Majchrzak 22:30 Bar Atlantic; odc. 4 - Wiatr; 1996 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Joanna Trzepiecińska, Piotr Machalica, Marta Lipińska 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Porozmawiajmy 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Biznes - perspektywy 00:50 Rodzina potęgą jest - reportaż 01:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; - Kłopoty z Gackiem; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 576 - Nikt nie jest bez skazy; telenowela TVP stereo 02:30 Wieści polonijne 02:45 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 03:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 03:20 Sukces; odc. 33; serial TVP 03:45 Sukces; odc. 34; serial TVP 04:10 Szansa na sukces; Raz na ludowo - koncert laureatów cz. 1; stereo 05:10 Bar Atlantic; odc. 4 - Wiatr; 1996 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Joanna Trzepiecińska, Piotr Machalica, Marta Lipińska 05:40 Monitor Wiadomości 05:55 Biznes - perspektywy; magazyn ekonomiczny 06:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 05:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show, odc. 147 05:40 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy p. 07:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, odc. 8 07:30 Fakty - wieczorne p. 07:50 Uwaga - magazyn p. 08:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy, odc. 6 08:40 Polonia Warszawa - Górnik Łęczna - mecz p. 10:25 Najsłabsze ogniwo - teleturniej p. 11:05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show, odc. 147 11:45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, odc. 8 12:15 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy, odc. 6 12:45 Trzy serca - program rozrywkowy p. 13:10 Na tropie Agenta - program rozrywkowy p. 13:40 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy p. 14:40 Zdrowie - magazyn, odc. 1 15:05 Europejska Corrida - cykl dokumentalny, odc. 1 15:30 Na tropie Agenta - program rozrywkowy p. 16:00 Fakty - popołudniowe 16:15 Uwaga - magazyn p. 16:35 Kreskówki 16:45 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy, odc. 7 17:15 Usterka - fabularno-dokumentalny serial komediowy, odc. 3 17:40 Jestem jaki jestem - reality show o życiu Michała Wiśniewskiego, odc. 3 18:20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show, odc. 148 19:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Uwaga - magazyn 20:20 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy, odc 2 20:45 Vabank - film fabularny, Polska 1981, reż. Juliusz Machulski 22:30 Mecz piątkowy - Groclin Grodzisk - Amica Wronki 01:00 Mecz wtorkowy - Górnik Zabrze - Groclin Grodzisk 02:45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, odc. 9 03:15 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy, odc. 7 03:45 Usterka - fabularno-dokumentalny serial komediowy, odc. 3 04:10 Jestem jaki jestem - reality show o życiu Michała Wiśniewskiego, odc. 3 04:50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show, odc. 148 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTVN z 2004 roku